The Butterfly Effect
by saiga izu
Summary: Who knew that such a simple thing.  The Shodai walking left instead of right, could change the fate of the ninja world forever.


I do not own Naruto.

In the realms of eternity an infinite number of possibilitys exist. The understanding of this is essential if one wants to understand what is known as the Butterfly Effect. The Butterfly Effect, is the theory that very small, minute actions from far in the past, can have massive changes in the future. There is one example of this that stands out far past the norm. The example that is Naruto Uzumaki. Lets say that the Shodai Hokage went left on his route to the Hokage tower, when he should have gone right. What could happen from such a seemingly innocuous event? More than anyone would ever know.

…..

The Shodai Hokage had a routine. He woke up, showered, had his daily breakfast and got dressed with his armor from the Wars. He walked out of his home and walked towards the Hokage tower to spend another day training young Sarutobi. There was actually two ways to get there, barring any rooftop or shunshin routes. There was the left route, that led through the civilian marketplace, where all the civilians came to peddle their goods and sell their wares. On the other hand, there was the right route, that led through the ninja sector, where all the shinobi that had left their family for whatever reason, be it growing up or disagreements, lived. Now normally, the Shodai would walk on the right route, to see his shinobi waking up and to see the Will of Fire burning brightly in their eyes. But this day was a bit different. He decided to go through the right route to shake up his day in and day out routine a bit.

"Good morning Shodai-sama." What? Oh, it was a civilian that had set up shop early this morning. "Good morning to you Mr.-" He trailed off not knowing this particular civilians name. "Sorry Shodai-sama my name is Mr. Heideki, it is an honor to meet you." The Shodai looked past Mr. Heideki and saw that there was some fairly high quality fabrics in an open box in the store. "Well I am pleased to meet a man who supplies the clothes that help save many of my shinobis lives." The Shodai paid this meeting no mind as he shunshined away to the tower. After all, how could he have known that this was a meeting that would change the fate of the ninja world forever?

…..

It was a big decision. Mr. Heideki had decided to leave his family's home in a small fishing town, and travel to Konoha in order to set up a shop and seek his fortune. He had no idea what he was going to sell though. He had struggled day in and day out on what to sell. So far, he had narrowed down his choices to two separate things. He could not seem to decide wheather he should sell scrolls for ninjas about the various ninja arts, or if he should sell textiles and outfits that ninjas would wear. As he continued on his mental struggle, he set a box of fabrics he was planning on using to repair some of his more worn clothes near the storefront. Walking outside he saw someone he never had seen before. "good morning Shodai-sama" Mr. heideki said as the Hokage walked past. The Shodai seemed to space out for a bit before snapping back and saying "Good morning to you Mr.-" Ah, right, he had never met the Hokage before so it was to be expected that the Shodai did not know his name. "Sorry Shodai-sama, my name is Mr. Heideki, it is an honor to meet you." He saw the Shodai look past him and as he looked back to see what had caught the Shodai's attention the hokage said "Well I am pleased to meet a man who supplies the clothes that help save many of my shinobis lives" Mr. Heideki was confused at this statement but as he look up to ask what the Shodai meant he could not see the Shodai anywhere. Save shinobi lives huh? He thought about the merits of such a suggestion. He had never considered selling clothes to shinobi before, why, it would help them much more than learning some silly ninjutsu. With his mind made up he walked to the back of his shop and threw out the single ninjutsu scroll he had. It was titled Fuinjutsu: Five Pronged Seal.

…..

Sochi was screwed. He had failed in his mission to locate any Sharingan eyes for his master Orochimaru and now Sochi was going to be murdered. He knew it was only a matter of time before the intevitible happened. He briefly entertained the thought of turning himself over to Konoha's T&I division before shaking the thought from his head. He knew that doing so would not save him from Orochimaru's wrath. If anything it would make Sochi's death even more painful. There was only one thing that could possibly leave his death to be quick and painless, and not leave him strapped to a table to be experimented on. Jutsu. Sochi, like all of Orochimaru's men, knew that if there was one thing that could put Orochimaru in a good mood, it was a new jutsu. Well maybe not a good mood. Slightly less pissed off at the general populace would be more accurate. But with Orochimaru expecting him back soon, he would only have time for one stop if he was to avoid being late. Stepping into the nearest store he prayed to Kami-sama that this store sold ninjutsu. "Welcome to Mr. Heideki's Fine Shinobi Garbs! How may I help you?" came the words from the young woman at the counter. At any other time Sochi would have spend some time flirting with the girl, but not now. As he heard those words come from her mouth he felt his life falling apart about him. Dejectedly he whispered "no, sorry I came into the wrong store." Sochi left the store, a heavy feeling settling in his heart. If only the store had sold ninjutsu, even a sealing technique, his fate would have been much better.

…..

A Jinchurikki hm? Those Konoha bastered had put a Jinhurikki on the same team as Sasuke-kun. And it appeared that the two had bonded. "Kabuto," Orochimaru stated "bring me that jutsu scroll, the one designed to hold back a persons bloodright." It wouldn't be the most elegant solution, hell it might not even work, the bloodright seal was designed more with the intent of sealing away a persons keek genkai then sealing away a demon. But he did not have anything else that would even possibly suffice in stopping the rampaging jinchuriiki if said Jinchurikki started to let the Kyuubi out. "here you are master." Kabuto said as he handed the scroll to Orochimaru. Kabuto doubted that such a technique would work in sealing away the Kyuubi vessels powers, but it would be interesting nonetheless.

…..

"Bloodiright Seal: Fuin" Shouted Orochimaru as he struck Naruto in the stomach. Orochimaru's prediction had been dead on when he thought that this boy would grow angered enough at Orochimaru's actions towards Sasuke to tap into the Kyuubis power. It seemed to have done the trick as Naruto had slumped and gone unconscious as soon as the technique connected. As Orochimaru slithered away he didn't notice the air grow steadily warmer around Naruto, and even if he had he probably wouldn't have cared.

…..

Naruto woke up in a sewer like place. The water was just around his ankles yet he didn't seem to actually get wet. He wondered where he was as he wandered about the tunnels until he came to a giant cage with a slip of paper on the bars. As he looked closer he could suppress a shiver that ran down his spine as two red eyes opened at looked at him. "**So, that accursed chakra of yours is no longer suppressing mine. It seems its time for your…gift, to awaken." **Naruto didn't even have time to think as red chakra burst out around him giving him the appearance of being on fire. Despite this, he felt calm. More calm than he had felt in ages in fact. It almost felt like he was complete.

On the outside of his mind, his body burst into flames.

**Alright so this is my attempt at a story. I ask that you read and review and I will see what I can do. No this is not a Naruto with a Keeke Genkai. No this is not a Godlike Naruto fiction. This is something that I honestly have never seen before so I decided to try it out. If anyone wants to use something from this story I only ask that you say so in a review and that you give me credit. Thanks.**


End file.
